Kutukan Tahun Baru
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Tiga kali ditolak gadis yang sama tiap tahun baru. Kutukan kah? Atau hanya keberhasilan yang tertunda? [JiGyu] [Mingyu & Jihoon] [GS] #TahunBaru #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #kaereosami


**Kutukan Tahun Baru**

 _by : kaereosam_ i

Kim Mingyu | Lee Jihoon

 _ **GS!**_

* * *

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, kebanyakan pelajar akan langsung berlari menuju surga bagi mereka yang kelaparan; kantin sekolah, perpustakaan atau bahkan hanya bersantai di pinggir lapangan sekolah.

Tapi itu semua tak berlaku bagi Kim Mingyu, siswa tampan dari kelas 10-1. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya selama lima hari belakangan untuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyeberang gedung menuju kelas 11-4 setelah pelajaran keempat selesai.

Dan di sanalah dia. Merebut kursi sepupunya yang lebih tua setahun lalu menggesernya mendekati sang pujaan hati.

"Ji _noona_ ayolah, aku akan membelikanmu banyak es krim kalau kau menyetujuinya."

"Kau gila? Otakmu geser? Tertukar dengan Aji?"

"Huh?"

"Dasar tiang listrik, meski aku sangat menyukai es krim tapi aku tidak cukup gila bahkan untuk makan satu _cone_ di cuaca sedingin ini."

"Ah, lalu kau ingin apa selain es krim _noona_? Aku pasti akan membelinya untukmu asal kau menyetujui permintaanku."

"Pergilah!"

"He?"

"Pergi dulu biar aku memikirkannya. Akan kuberi tahu saat pulang sekolah."

"YES!" Pemuda itu langsung berdiri, mengepalkan tangan meninju udara. "Terimakasih, _noona_."

"Padahal belum tentu aku menyetujuinya." Gumam si gadis, melihat si adik kelas keluar ruangan.

"Mingyu memang selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut dirimu." Ucap seorang pemuda dari arah pintu belakang kelas, selagi memakan permen jelinya. "Dia bahkan tak menyapaku karena terlalu senang mendengar jawabanmu."

Si gadis mendengus, menelungkupkan kepala di antara lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"Tinggal dua hari, beri dia kepastian, Jihoonie." Si pemuda berujar lagi, menarik kursinya kembali ke tempatnya.

Jihoon menggeram, memiringkan kepala menghadap teman sekelasnya. "Bukankah itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri?"

"Hmm?"

"Pasti sangat dingin, Kang! Malas..."

Si pemuda lalu menyentil dahi Jihoon gemas. "Kau ini! Kau punya jaket tebal kan? Mantel dingin juga kau pasti punya. Perlu kuseret keluar rumah? Dasar pemalas!"

Jihoon nyengir memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, tapi tak berniat membalas perbuatan sahabatnya.

"Mingyu akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku memberitahumu ini, tapi kau terlalu bebal dan egois jadi aku akan mengatakannya untuk menyadarkanmu."

Si gadis mengernyitkan dahi bingung, "Apa?"

"Si Mingyu itu sudah membuat _list_ apa saja yang akan kalian lakukan di hari itu dari seminggu yang lalu. Dia meminta pendapatku dan Seongwu _noona_ , bahkan membaca dari internet juga."

"Jadi dia mengganggu kencan kalia—aARGHH KANG DANIELLL!"

"Bukan itu intinya, biji bunga matahari!" Daniel melepas cubitan di kedua pipi sahabatnya, membuat gadis itu megerucutkan bibir sebal. "Lihat usahanya dong!"

Jihoon mengusap pipinya, "Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin melihat kesungguhan—YAK! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?" Tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak saat Daniel mengangkat kamus tebal dengan dua tangannya di udara, bersiap melemparkannya pada si sahabat.

Pemuda itu mendesis, perlahan menurunkan tangannya. "Kesungguhan kau bilang? Dia sudah mengejarmu dari sekolah menengah, Lee Jihoon. Kalau dia tidak serius denganmu, dia akan menyerah dari dulu. Aku yakin kau tidak buta dan tuli, penggemarnya ada dimana-mana."

"Aku tahu. Kadang aku juga berpikir aku terlalu jahat padanya." Jihoon berujar lirih namun memastikan Daniel bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa mempercayai lelaki dengan mudahnya."

Giliran Daniel yang mendengus, menghembuskan napas kasar. "Berilah kesempatan dirimu sendiri, Ji. Itu sudah lama berlalu." Ia tahu, sangat tahu kejadian yang menyebabkan sahabat sedari kecilnya itu menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tertutup. "Aku yakin Mingyu anak baik. Aku melihatnya tumbuh dari kecil. Berilah kesempatan untuk kalian berdua."

Jihoon tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk yakin.

Daniel yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum, "Atau kau ingin aku ikut kalian juga?"

Si gadis menjatuhkan senyumnya, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, kemudian. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tak ingin mengurus dua bayi besar."

.

Sesuai perkiraan, saat sekolah usai, pemuda Kim itu langsung menuju gedung untuk tahun kedua. Dengan tas ransel tersampir di bahu, kaki jenjangnya berlari menelusuri koridor kaca penghubung kedua gedung.

"Jihoon bilang akan menunggumu di gerbang. Dia harus membawa buku ke kantor guru lebih dulu jadi dia sudah pergi lima menit lalu. Kau tak melihat ponselmu?"

Baru saja sampai, masih mengatur napas, tapi seketika diberitahu tujuannya tak berada di tempat. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik dan kembali berlari ke arah tangga tanpa berkata apapun.

"Bahkan tidak berterimakasih? Dasar biji semangka!" Daniel bergumam, mengetukkan ujung sapunya ke tembok dua kali sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan kelas.

.

"Ji _noona_ sudah lama menunggu?" Mingyu bertanya di sela usaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Paru-parunya terasa terbakar. Berlarian dari gedung kelas dua ke gerbang sekolah benar-benar membutuhkan banyak pasokan udara.

Jihoon menatapnya sekilas, meraih botol air mineral di dalam tas yang selalu ia bawa lalu menyerahkannya pada yang lebih muda.

"Ah, terimakasih." Mingyu dengan sopan mengambilnya. Matanya berbinar bahagia, senyuman merekah di wajah tampannya.

"Mau sampai kapan dilihat terus? Kau berniat meminumnya atau tidak? Kalau tidak, sini kembalikan botolku."

Mingyu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian membuka tutup botol itu, meminum air mineralnya hingga tandas.

"Jam berapa kita akan keluar besok lusa?" Jihoon mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

Mingyu tersenyum senang akhirnya si gadis menyetujui permintaannya. Ia lalu berlari dan menyamakan langkah dengan gadis mungil itu. "Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh."

"Tidak jadi mengajakku ke taman kota?"

"He?"

"Jam lima kau akan menjemputku, lima tigapuluh sampai di taman kota. Jam tujuh waktunya makan malam di Joyful Day. Lalu jam delapan kita akan jalan-jalan di jembatan Banpo. Setelahnya sampai kembang api mulai, kita akan menunggu di taman Hangang. Bukan begitu, Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu tersenyum canggung, dalam hati mengumpati sepupunya. _"Bagaimana bisa beruang itu membocorkannya? Dasar!"_

"Karena aku sudah menyetujuinya, kau tak perlu membombardir _sns_ ku lagi, oke?" Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya, mendongak menatap yang lebih muda.

Mingyu masih dengan senyum bodohnya, mengangguk dua kali.

"Besok aku akan tidur seharian, menyimpan tenaga untuk hari Minggu. Jadi jika aku tak menjawab panggilanmu atau membalas pesanmu, kuanggap kau sudah tahu alasannya."

Lagi-lagi si pemuda hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar mengatakannya? Akan tidur seharian? Astaga, dasar gadis ajaib!"

Mingyu menggumam, tangannya sibuk memandikan _Pou_ di ponselnya. "Setidaknya dia sudah setuju. Dan itu _jackpot_ nya, _hyung_." Ujarnya masih fokus pada permainan anak-anak itu.

Yang lebih tua menyampirkan handuk yang baru saja digunakan mengusap rambutnya di bahu lalu berjalan ke ranjang, duduk di samping sepupunya yang tiduran di sana. "Lalu kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu lagi? Berniat mengakhiri kutukan tahun barumu?"

Mingyu berhenti memainkan ponselnya seketika, "Kau membuatku merasa mengenaskan dengan menyebutnya sebagai kutukan, _hyung_."

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin itu disebut apa? Kau sudah ditolak tiga kali. Lagipula kau juga aneh. Kenapa harus menyatakan perasaan saat tahun baru? Memangnya tidak bisa di hari lain? Tiap tahun baru berjarak satu tahun, Mingyu. Dua belas bulan, lima puluh dua minggu, tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari, delapan ribu tujuh ratus enam puluh jam, lima ratus dua puluh lima ribu enam ratus menit, tiga puluh satu juta lima ratus tiga puluh enam ribu detik. Kau bisa bayangkan berapa lama itu?"

Mingyu justru terkikik mendengar kalkulasi sepupunya, "Keberhasilan yang tertunda terdengar lebih baik. Dan Niel _hyung_ ku yang paling tampan sedunia menurut Seongwu _noona_ saja, aku hanya berpikir memulai hubungan di tahun baru itu memiliki banyak keuntungan. Misal saja, mudah diingat. Lalu juga banyak yang akan mendoakan kam—"

Daniel gemas, otomatis tangannya menggeplak paha Mingyu. "Kau pikir kau sedang ulang tahun hingga berpikir banyak yang mendoakan? Lagipula mengacalah, kau punya penggemar, Jihoon juga. Dan jumlah mereka tidak sedikit. Ya mungkin mereka akan mendoakan kalian, agar cepat putus."

"Ya _hyung_! Aku sudah mengejarnya dari kelas enam. Tega sekali mendoakan kami cepat putus begitu saja." Yang lebih muda merajuk.

"Hei, biji semangka, jangan bicara putus dulu! Kalian belum jadian, ngomong-ngomong."

Ehh, Daniel benar juga.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam tanggal tiga puluh satu, Mingyu sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah pujaan hatinya. Dengan senyum merekah, ia memencet bel rumah lalu menjawab pertanyaan ibu Jihoon lewat _intercom_ yang terpasang di dinding dekat pintu.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Jihoon membuka pintu, bertanya dengan raut wajah sungkan. "Tadi aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Eeh, tidak, tidak. Aku juga baru datang _noona_." Mingyu mengibaskan tangan di depan dada.

"Jihoonie sudah bersiap dari sore nak Mingyu. Bahkan ia terus menanyakan waktu dan melihat jam dinding." Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul di belakang Jihoon.

Mingyu yang melihatnya langsung membungkukkan badan memberi salam.

" _Umma_ bicara apa sih?"

Sang ibu tergelak menatap anaknya yang mengerucutkan bibir kesal. "Ibu bicara kenyataan, sayang."

Jihoon mendengus.

"Oh iya, nak Mingyu, tidak lebih dari jam satu ya? Aku menitipkan Jihoon padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik, oke?"

Mingyu menganggukan kepala menyanggupi. "Pasti bibi. Aku akan mengantar Jihoon _noona_ pulang sebelum jam satu."

Sang ibu menunjukkan jempolnya. "Pegang tangannya erat jika kalian sedang dalam keramaian. Dia itu mungil, badannya ringan, kalau terbawa arus dia bisa hilang."

" _Umma_ ," Jihoon merajuk lagi. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku tahu caranya pulang ke rumah."

"Iya, Jihoonie, iya. _Umma_ tahu kau sudah besar. _Umma_ tahu..."

Jihoon menghembuskan napas kasar. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu." Ujarnya bersungut pada Mingyu yang terkikik melihat interaksi ibu-anak di depan matanya. Selang dua detik ia menghentakkan kaki lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Mingyu gelagapan Jihoon melangkah duluan. Dengan sigap ia membungkuk, berpamitan pada —hmm— calon mertuanya lalu menyusul sang pujaan hati menuju halte bus terdekat.

.

Seperti jadwal yang sudah dirancang Mingyu dan bocor ke Jihoon karena ulah oknum yang menganggap dirinya tak bersalah, kedua muda-mudi itu tengah berada di taman Hangang menunggu pesta kembang api dimulai.

Sudah satu jam mereka di sana. Lelah juga karena harus berjalan ke tempat tujuan mereka, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri keduanya merasa bahagia. Bahkan Jihoon tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Terimakasih, Mingyu."

Si pemuda seketika menoleh, melihat gadis di sampingnya yang menatap ke depan.

"Aku belum pernah merasa sesenang ini."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan lagi.

"Dulu, sebelum mengenalmu, aku tak pernah ingin didekati anak laki-laki. _Well_ , Daniel adalah pengecualian karena dia temanku dari kecil. Mungkin kau sudah mendengar alasannya dari orang lain, tapi aku akan mengatakannya sendiri sekarang.

Waktu itu aku masih berumur sembilan tahun saat mengetahui orang yang paling aku hormati, senantiasa kujadikan panutan, mengkhianati kami."

Mingyu mengepalkan tangan, merasa geram tiba-tiba.

"Dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan mengakui segalanya. Dia juga mengatakan lebih memilih wanita itu dan akan menikahinya sesegera mungkin." Jihoon berdecih. "Duniaku terjungkir malam itu, Mingyu. Aku melihat pria itu menenteng tas besar dan meninggalkan rumah, sedang ibuku menangis tersedu di ruang keluarga. Aku paling benci melihat orang yang kusayangi mengeluarkan air mata, terlebih orang itu adalah ibuku. Esoknya aku tak bertanya tentang kejadian malam itu, aku juga tak bertanya mengenai pria itu. Dan itu sudah seperti janji tak tertulis kami untuk tak pernah membicarakan tentangnya lagi."

Mingyu memberanikan diri meraih tangan kanan Jihoon lalu menggenggamnya.

"Sejak saat itu aku tak mau dekat dengan lelaki. Katakan saja trauma, tapi aku tak peduli. Orang yang paling kuhormati saja bisa menyakitiku, apalagi orang yang baru kukenal. Jika hanya berteman tak apa, tapi untuk lebih jauh, aku tegas menolaknya. Itulah kenapa aku dijuluki gadis berhati batu." Jihoon tersenyum tipis, balas menggenggam tangan Mingyu.

"Tapi kau beda. Aku jelas menolak kehadiranmu dari awal. Menolak pernyataan cintamu juga. Tapi kau bertahan, bahkan sampai empat tahun lamanya."

Si pemuda tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku sungguh-sungguh jatuh padamu, _noona_."

Jihoon pun tersenyum lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Jika aku menerimamu dalam kehidupanku sekarang, apa kau mau berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanku di tengah jalan?"

"He?"

"Jangan memberiku tampang bodoh seperti itu. Aku baru saja menawarkan perjanjian."

Mingyu yang baru saja menyadari arah pembicaraan mereka lalu menarik tangan Jihoon satunya kemudian menggenggam keduanya. "Jihoonie _noona_ , biarkan aku memulainya lagi dari awal."

Jihoon mengangguk, tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tulus menyukaimu dari empat tahun lalu. Bukan hanya karena kau cantik ataupun berprestasi gemilang. Di balik sikap dinginmu, aku bisa merasakan ketulusanmu, meski tak langsung tertuju padaku. Bagaimana kau memperlakukan sahabatmu, berinteraksi dengan anak-anak kecil juga membantu teman-temanmu yang kesulitan belajar. Meski kadang bicaramu tegas menjurus ke kasar, aku tahu itu cerminan dirimu yang kelewat jujur."

Jihoon meremat tangan Mingyu, berdesis.

"Aku menyukaimu, _noona_. Jika aku tak serius denganmu, aku tak akan mengejarmu selama ini, apalagi kau sudah menolakku tiga kali. Tapi, aku tak mau menerima penawaranmu. Kita masih sama-sama muda, sama-sama tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan."

Jihoon menatap Mingyu kaget.

"Tak ada yang tahu aku akan tergoda gadis lain atau kau akan jatuh pada pesona pemuda lain ke depannya. Kita berdua juga manusia yang memiliki rasa bosan, _noona_. Hal seperti itu lumrah terjadi. Tapi selama kita saling memiliki kepercayaan, kurasa semua itu tak akan terjadi."

"Kepercayaan dan saling terbuka." Jihoon bergumam.

Mingyu dengan senyuman tampan terpampang, mengangguk. "Jadi, Jihoonie _noona_ , untuk keempat kalinya aku mengutarakan perasaanku, aku berharap kau tak menolakku lagi."

Jihoon terkikik.

"Maukah kau menjadi gadisku?" Mingyu bertanya penuh harap.

Si gadis mengerutkan dahi seperti tengah berpikir keras, tapi bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Hmm, aku ma—"

 **DUARR!**

Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, pesta kembang api sudah dimulai. Gadis mungil itu melepas genggaman tangan keduanya lalu berdiri melihat langit yang berwarna-warni. Bibir tipisnya tak henti mengucap ketakjuban.

Terlalu larut dalam pembicaraan hingga tak mendengar hitung mundur orang-orang di sana.

Mingyu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan ikut berdiri di samping si gadis. "Kau suka?"

Jihoon mengangguk, matanya belum lepas dari ledakan-ledakan kembang api yang menghiasi hamparan langit malam di atasnya. "Selamat tahun baru, _mine_." Gadis itu berujar setelah berhasil menggenggam tangan kiri Mingyu.

Mingyu sendiri membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Meski sudah memprediksi si mungil akan menerimanya kali ini, tetap saja, mendengarnya langsung terasa lebih mendebarkan.

"Kau tak ingin membalasnya?" Jihoon menggigit kecil bibirnya, tiba-tiba merasa canggung.

Mingyu tertawa, lalu dengan mudahnya menarik tubuh mungil Jihoon dalam pelukannya. "Selamat tahun baru, _mine_."

Ah, penantian itu akhirnya terbayar, yang juga berarti kutukan tahun baru Mingyu berhasil dipatahkan.

"Kau lihat _noona_? Bahkan mereka tak menyadari keberadaan kita dari tadi. Pasangan yang dimabuk cinta memang berbeda. Dunia serasa milik berdua, kita hanya numpang lewat." Ucap sarkas seorang pemuda pada kekasihnya, menyaksikan Mingyu yang mengecup kening Jihoon cukup lama. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat tahun baru, Seongwu _noona_."

Sang kekasih terkikik lembut, mengecup kilat pipi tembam si pemuda. "Selamat tahun baru, Niel."

.

.

.

.

.

 _A/N: Happy belated New Year and Happy Reading! Dedicated to yoongive, if ever you get free time to read this, darl._

 _P.s: saya masih sayang sunhun kok. At least uda kesampean nulis kapel fav di akun ini: sunhun, minsun dan jigyu. :D 😂😂😂😂_


End file.
